


The First Promise

by LadyofLakes



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, More tags to be added as they become relevant, Mystery, a psychic and a (former) thug vs. the Sohma Clan, consequences of memory loss, they won't know what hit them, this family looks like a cult from the outside, which isn't really wrong, why isn't there a hanajima saki &uotani arisa tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofLakes/pseuds/LadyofLakes
Summary: One day Hana-chan and Uo-chan find out that Tohru moved back in with her grandfather. That's the first of several things wrong. Why doesn't she remember the Sohma? Something is seriously wrong, and Tohru's two best friends are going to find the truth. After all, they promised in front of Kyoko's grave to always look out for Tohru. They may have missed warning signs before, but not again.





	The First Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this fic is set in the manga, sometime after Tohru decides to break the curse. I always wanted to get more stories about perspectives outside the Sohma, and what the effects of a memory wipe would look like to people around the person who just forgot a major part of their life. It is a mystery, so I don't want to give too much information away before Arisa and Saki figure it out. This chapter is mostly introduction- we'll see more perspectives later.  
I hope you all enjoy! leave a message if it's a confusing wreck and I'll try to edit better, or explain things in later chapters.

“What did you do?” Yuki froze on the steps, speared in place by the question. Kakeru jerked to a stop a few steps ahead and looked between Yuki and the two girls at the bottom of the stairs. Manabe had been chattering about something, trying to draw out the silent student body president but he hadn’t been paying attention to what. The whole day had passed under a dark cloud. How had everything gone so wrong so fast? And now it was about to get worse. Saki Hanajima had spoken, but Arisa Uotani was standing with her, a pipe in her hands for some reason. “Kyo Sohma isn’t here today and Tohru doesn’t know who he is. Something happened and you know what.”   
“What’s going on, Yun-Yun? Are we about to fight?” The student council vice-president took a step down to be closer to the action. Had enemies for the School Defense Force finally appeared?  
“No. No one’s fighting. Tell the other’s I’ll be late for the meeting. I need to discuss something with Hanajima-san and Uotani-san.”  
“Okay, but- “  
“Alone.” Yuki glared at him until Manabe left. Class had ended a few minutes earlier and Yuki had been expecting them to corner him at some point from the accusing looks they had been shooting him all day. He had been hoping that one of them might decide to walk Honda-san to her grandfather, but he had to face both of them. He met their eyes for the first time and his chest constricted, iron bands seeming to wrap around him. “This…” his voice was weak and wispy to his own ears. Yuki took a breath and waved the two angry girls into an empty classroom. “Let’s talk in here- more privacy.” He couldn’t let himself have an attack now of all times. If he transformed in front of them this could end in disaster.

Arisa Uotani had been late this morning, so she had no idea what the initial impact must have been like for Saki or for Tohru this morning. But The Prince was ignoring Tohru, that Momiji kid hadn’t visited during break and the punk one hadn’t been around either, though that one wasn’t too unusual. They stood at one end of the classroom illuminated by the light of the setting sun while Yuki hovered near the door.  
“Something happened to disturb Tohru-kun’s waves. You know what it is.” The Prince shifted his weight and looked away.  
“I don’t know about waves but…it’s a kind of memory suppression.”  
“What the fuck?” Arisa looked over at Saki. The grim girl nodded slightly.  
“I know of such techniques.”  
“Then you can fix it, right?” a slight tinge of hope colored her words.  
“You can’t!” Yuki Sohma almost shouted. Arisa was a little impressed. She had halfway expected him to piss his pants and run away. “It’ll just happen again. You two need to let Honda-san’s memory settle. Don’t bring up the Sohma. She’s forgotten about us. She knows that we’re classmates, but…” He seemed really torn up. Arisa might have felt a little bad for him if he wasn’t talking about screwing over Tohru.  
“She doesn’t remember meeting Kyo of Shigure, or living with us for a while.”  
“Is that why Kyo didn’t show up today? He wouldn’t go along with this bullshit.” It was a bit petulant, but working the two boys against each other was the quickest way to get a reaction out of them- even the more reserved class president.  
Yuki crossed his arms defensively and his eyes were stuck on a spot on the floor. “He won’t be back. He’s been transferred out.” Yuki Sohma’s eyes were dark and distant. “He’s been moved to the main Sohma house.”   
“There’s a main Sohma house? How many of you people are there?”  
“Enough.” The word was bitter. Arisa glanced at Saki to gage what the psychic was picking up from the conversation. Normally she would have more to say, or at least would have zapped him with her poison waves, right? There was the layer of what was said, then the layer of waves.  
Saki was standing very still with her head cocked to the side. Arisa knew she was actively focusing on him, reading his thoughts and emotions. “The main Sohma family are responsible for this.” It wasn’t a question, but the student council president nodded.  
“What is it about that place which draws such feelings from you all…fear. Hopelessness. Despair.” At that Yuki did run away. Arisa took a step to follow him and beat out answers from him if need be but Saki stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
“Don’t Arisa. I pushed too hard. We won’t get anything useful from him for a while.”

“Well now what are we supposed to do?! Kyo isn’t here to get the story from and those other two probably bolted as soon as the day was over!” Arisa let out a roar of rage and kicked a desk over. It didn’t’ make her feel much better.  
“We go to Shigure Sohma’s house. Yuki Sohma didn’t know the specifics, but he suspects that Shigure might.” At the taller girl’s look, Saki continued “He was close-lipped but there isn’t a way to hide your waves. Not from me. Especially not if I’m looking.”  
“I thought you couldn’t hear people’s thoughts anymore.” Saki could pick up emotions and intentions but Arisa didn’t know that it was specific enough to pick up anything as solid as a name.  
“I learned how to block it off.” Saki sighed. “It’s a complex issue. The mind is delicate. Unless I know the specifics, it would do more harm than good for me to try and remove the block Hatori Sohma put in Tohru-kun’s mind. Megumi might know more; he’s read more into the subject than I have.”  
“You were able to get a name?” The girls were walking now heading out of the school, following the very path Tohru had always taken to and from the Sohma house. Arisa was impressed with Saki.  
“He is the one Yuki Sohma suspects suppressed Tohru-kun’s memory. He only heard about it after the fact.”  
“Yeah, I can’t really see The Prince or Carrots just sitting back and letting something like this happen.” The admission was grudging. Arisa wanted a solid person to be at fault, someone she knew to hunt down and beat the hell out of until they un-did whatever it was they did to Tohru.   
“We still have a path, Arisa. We will talk to each Sohma we know had contact with Tohru-kun and find out what they know. Then once we understand what happened we remove the block.” Saki’s voice was iron determination and dark intent.   
One side of Arisa’s mouth quirked up. “It’s us against the Sohma family then!”  
“They don’t stand a chance.”


End file.
